Lazy Sunday
by SNevaeh
Summary: Bra had been looking forward to spending a relaxed weekend with her dad. Work and life kept them too busy for it sometimes. When their special alone time was interrupted by Goku, Bra was more than displeased. Vegeta/Bra/Goku
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello again! In case you are a long-time reader and wonder why I uploaded this as a new story… I had a long hiatus and I found it a good way to get back into writing by going over one of my old stories. In the end I left the core story as it is but rewrote basically all of it. And fitting for it I decided to give the story a new go instead of just updating the original one. (I saved all your reviews :)

For everyone reading this for the first time, I had a spontaneous idea and wrote this little story exploring different pairings in it. As it is mostly the case with my stuff it´s humor with sex. Pairings of the day are Vegeta/Bra, Vegeta/Bra/Goku, Vegeta/Goku and Bra/Chichi. Maybe I´ll include a Goku/Chichi/Bra scene as well, haven´t decided yet. Bra is an adult in her late twenties.

 **Warnings:** Incest, deepthroat, gagging, slapping, threesome, vaginal, double vaginal, oral. Everything is consensual! But just to be clear, I made the sex more brutal, so this might be off putting for some, but it is still very much enjoyable for the characters involved. If you don´t like hardcore though you should probably… leave this one alone.

ALSO, if you got a problem with the incest, then don´t read it. Because I don´t care if you tell me so, so don´t waste your time. For everyone else, have fun!

* * *

Bra really enjoyed it when her mum was out of town. Usually she had to be sneaky to get some alone-time with her dad, but with her mum gone over the weekend to attend a conference on the other side of the planet… sighing contently, she wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around her. Two days and she could actually just lie in bed with him! That was the whole plan for the weekend and she was delighted. Rolling over, Bra eyed the door. It would help though if he finally decided to join her, instead of doing whatever the fuck he thought was more important right now. She huffed. Not that she could do much about it. Well, she could watch something until he showed up. Or… just close her eyes shortly.

…

Something was bothering her, she tried to wave it away but it stayed right there. She blinked slowly and noticed the bright light shining through the blinds. It took Bra a few seconds to realize that she had fallen fast asleep and her dad hadn´t even bothered to wake her! Speaking of… she looked down, on the strong arm holding her tightly in place. Groaning, she tried to push him away but of course he didn´t budge. If he hadn´t taken so long getting to her they could´ve had a nice evening! But then again… her butt was pressed against firmly against her dad´s crotch, the soft hair on his belly tickling her lower back. If she managed to turn around… She managed, but it took a lot of wiggling, since she would probably never be able to move a part of her dad if he didn´t really want it to move. Even while sleeping he was insanely strong. He still hadn´t woken up, though. Bra blew a strand of her away from her eyes, closely inspecting the black boxers he was wearing. She lifted the waistband, just enough to push her other hand inside. It was a bit awkward, but she was able to grab his dick, soft and warm. Not for long, if she had any say in it. Grinning, she gripped it a bit harder and worked him in small strokes. The angle wasn´t forthcoming, but it didn't matter, she felt him harden pretty quickly anyway. She wondered if he had a nice, vivid dream to accompany it, sure he would have a very cute face when he came. Bra started to milk him a faster, too occupied to notice the slight shiver in his arm and before she even knew what had happened he had grabbed her hand. His eyes were barely open and so dark under his lashes, he looked almost demonic. She couldn´t deny that it turned her on pretty well.

"That´s for not waking me up when you came in yesterday."

"`s not as if we couldn´t fuck all the time." Vegeta looked down, slowly pulling her hand out from his boxers. "Guess there are worse ways to wake up."

"I hope so." Bra leaned forward, trying to kiss him, but he moved his head to the side. "Brush your teeth first." Grunting, she boxed him in the stomach, which only made him laugh. "I guess you don´t mind if my filthy mouth sucks your dick, eh?"

"All yours." Bra rolled her eyes but immediately got to work when he finally moved his hand away. She pulled his boxers down, his dick still hard and eager, starting to leak just a little bit. She leaned forward and swallowed him almost to the hilt, not that difficult with his size. It was still too early in the morning to get creative so she refrained to drawing wet lines with her tongue on the underside of his dick, barely moving her head. When she heard him sigh contentedly while she sucked on the tip, she looked up, seeing a cute little blush spread across his cheek. She started to giggle, making his dick flop out of her mouth.

"Can´t you even do that properly?" Vegeta leaned on his arms, just enough to look at her. There was no real venom in his voice, it never was. She smiled sweetly and fluttered her lashes a bit. "Come on dad, I can´t do all the work. Men!" She rolled her eyes and let herself fall on her back, her head close to the edge. "Or are you too lazy, old man?"

Vegeta grunted and got up, pulling her shirt up with him. The cool morning air made her nipples perk and it didn´t go unnoticed. "Look at that. Is that for me?" He eyed her nipple piercings while he pulled her with her shirt a bit closer to the edge. His dick was just in front of her face and it took some self restraint for Bra not to try and catch it like a treat.

"Nah, I thought it would enhance the good looks of my pretty boobs." She rubbed over the two tiny rings, gold as she preferred it. It was of course not the complete truth. She had thought of her dad sucking and playing with the rings during exactly this weekend, but his ego didn´t need to know that. "Do you like it?"

He grabbed her head, holding it in place so he had a good angle to fuck her mouth. "Yeah. You´d think you´d start with a spot like that." He pushed in, deep enough that his pubic hair pressed down on her nose and she had to gag a little. He stopped then, waiting for her to struggle for air before he gave her a second and pushed in again. "I don´t complain though. Wouldn´t mind your mum having a little metal on her clit."

Bra grunted, not being able to talk back but she knew he was grinning, that smug bastard. He stopped talking then, pushing in faster and harder, barely letting her enough time to take a tiny breath. And that had been it, the reason they had started it all. No human she had fucked had managed to do it hard enough, even if they thought that they were already hurting her. As if they could. The only thing Bra had to work on was getting Vegeta´s dick deep enough, since she liked the feeling of someone coming deep in her throat but her dad´s wasn´t unfortunately the biggest one. They managed and the lightheadedness that Bra started to feel thanks to the lack of oxygen was actually a nice touch. She felt his grip tighten around her jaw and relaxed her throat even more, and then she felt it, the hot pulsing in her throat while he came and erratically pushed deeper and deeper. A moment later he abruptly moved back, leaving Bra gasping for air while saliva dripped down her face.

"That… was quick." She tried to grab a tissue without seeing anything until her dad had mercy and started wiping her face. "It´s early brat. You woke me."

"I only wanted to make you happy." Vegeta threw the tissue away and Bra opened her big blue eyes, staring at him as innocently as she could muster. "And now you leave me hanging here for it?" He looked up, right where her finger had started to crawl under her panties. "I can´t multitask, brat." He grabbed her ankles and pulled them up, leaving Bra only with the option to shriek and grab his knees for support.

"What are you doing?" She struggled, but he didn´t let her go.

"Some morning exercise." He pushed her down deeper so that he could put her legs under his arms and pulled her panties up, already leaving a wet trail on the side of her thigh. "Aren´t you doing that anyway, with your stretches?"

"Not in that position, it´s not comfo…" She stopped at that, gasping when his tongue hit her clit. He bent her down deeper, until she was almost folded over and sucked on her clit as if he was actually having breakfast. She didn´t complain though and came a few seconds later. It _was_ early in the morning, after all.

* * *

She hadn´t even recovered when Vegeta had already strolled out for a shower. Bra knew he tended to cuddle with her mum, but barely ever with her. It was okay though. They weren´t dating, they were just having fun. Sighing, she snuggled down for a few minutes longer before she got up herself. She had time for a long breakfast, doing her stretches and checking her work mails until he showed up again. He couldn´t refrain from training for _that_ long after all. And he had skipped training so often for her to get a quickie in while everyone else thought he was busy.

She was just biting into a huge sandwich sometime later while she scrolled through her E-mails when her phone rang.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie, you want me to call back when you´re done eating?"

Bra gulped down her bite quickly. "Nah, it´s fine. So, how are the current trends in material science?"

"Oh, it´s very nice! I already found a few groups I will fund and one of the PhD students will come over next week for an interview. She can finish her thesis at my company and earn much more money while she´s at it! And guess what, I met Uso!"

Bra snorted. "Ah, what a _coincidence!_ Say hi from me and you know what, tell him to be careful, I´m about to buy his company if he keeps his work ethic like that."

Bulma laughed loudly which Bra used to take another bite from her sandwich. "I hope you´re not working the whole weekend, darling. I heard the weather is so nice today!"

Bra eyed her computer warily. How did she even know… "Mum, it´s fine, I was just checking my mails. I´ve got plans with dad and you know how rare it is that he actually makes plans at all!"

Bulma snorted which was confirmation enough. "Copy that. Anyway, I´m on break and I thought I´d call and give you some exciting news about that other PhD student I met who I think you´ll find very interesting."

"Oh? I´m all ears…"

The next best thing to sex was still a good deal…

* * *

It was late afternoon when he finally showed up again. Bra had moved to the winter garden to do her stretches and was interrupted in her oversplit by his stomping through the grass.

"I´m over here." She heard him change directions, shoving some plants aside. If her grandmother was still alive she would´ve been very sad about it.

"You don´t have to be so stretchy for me." He chuckled, delighted by how funny he was. Bra rolled her eyes hard enough for him to notice.

"Idiot. Mum called earlier, says hi." He nodded, looking around. Shoving away one of the cats that had started rubbing against him. "Are you done?"

"Oh now you´re in a hurry. If you want to rub a pussy, there´s one at your feet." She put her leg down and started bending backwards, until she could touch the ground. "Or I don´t know, you wait for a few minutes. I´d really like a bite to eat though." She stared at him until he exhaled loudly, but actually strolled. One day she would get him to admit that it turned him on when someone ordered him around. Her mum was excellent at that. And Bra was a good student. It only made him more eager for what was about to come later and he was staring at her the whole time she ate her late lunch with unmistakable hunger in his eyes. She hadn´t even finished chewing when he finally pushed his chair back, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hard kiss. She giggled and then choked on the food but her pussy was wet anyway.

"You like me better when I´m not asphyxiated on a steak, dad." She coughed again and quickly grabbed her water to get a sip in before he jumped her again.

"Don´t worry Bra, I´ll resuscitate you."

This time, she hopped on him, slinging her lean legs around his waist while she kissed him long and deep, doing her best to make his lips red and swollen like she barely ever could. "I could do this forever." She leaned down again, a few quick little kisses to catch her breath.

"Don´t know, I got better ideas." He started moving and she only grinned and didn´t stop kissing him until he pushed her on the bed. "Come on Bra, get naked. Took you long enough to eat." He stood in front of the bed, only wearing his obscenely tight workout pants and nothing else, his dick already bulging and once again she was reminded why her mum just hadn´t been able to resist this.

"For that you better eat me out as if your life depended on it." But she undressed. And maybe a bit quicker than he deserved.

* * *

His bulge was pressing against her, a bit scratchy through his pants. He was nuzzling her neck, smelling her, while his hands were on her breasts, getting a feel on the new piercings there. She sighed, enjoying the warmth and how good he smelled, how right it felt, but… she pushed his hands away and when he looked up she slapped him. It wasn´t even hard if he could´ve felt more, the angle was bad, but he understood the meaning.

"No work, no play dad." She pulled her leg up, rubbing her foot against his bulge until he winced. She wasn´t trying to be gentle.

"What do you want?" He didn´t slap her foot away. That… could wait until later. Bra gave him a long look, until she let go of him and raised an eyebrow. "Get rid of the pants." He slowly moved down from the bed and shimmied out of his leggings. He hadn´t even been wearing underwear, perverted old man. When he was done Bra got on her knees and touched his face softly with her hands. He was clearly impatient, the last bit of softness gone from his dick, but he didn´t rush. He knew better than to do that.

"What do you want me to do?"

He huffed. "What do you think, brat?"

She smiled and kissed him softly before she slapped him again, harder this time. It made her hand sting but he hadn´t even moved his head. Sometimes she wished she could actually harm him, even if it was only a little bit. "Well if that doesn´t leave an impression, I have to move on I guess." He eyed her while her hands moved slowly from his cheeks over his neck down to his chest, her long fingernails raking through the thick hair until she scratched violently over his nipples. He actually gasped, which only made her chuckle and lean in for another tiny kiss. "You felt that."

"I still got nerves." He was breathing hard, which was a good sign. Bra continued her travels, over his hard abs down the soft trail of hairs until she stopped shortly before touching his poor, neglected dick. "And now?"

He leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers. "I don´t think you´ll suck it as I´d like you to."

"Hmmm, you guessed right." She grabbed his dick and his balls right at the base and squeezed hard until Vegeta actually groaned and went to his knees. Sometimes it was too easy to make one of the strongest beings in the universe do her bidding.

"Hey, get up, you´re not much use down there!" She pulled and didn´t let go until he lay on his back on the bed, his breathing ragged and a little sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. "That´s good. I will let go when you´ve done your part."

"You little shit!" But he didn´t move. Bra turned around and shifted a bit until her position was right without letting go of her hostage. "As if you don´t like it, dad." She sat down on his face, silencing all protest but she knew that there wasn´t much. She wasn´t the only one who enjoyed letting loose with someone who´s not as vulnerable as a human. And… Bra gasped, involuntarily leaning forward when Vegeta grabbed her hips and grinded her closer to his tongue, doing his best to make her cum quickly. He would have his revenge anyway. Unable to focus on anything else, Bra leaned forward, grabbing the sheets with her other hand and muffling her moans against Vegeta´s thigh. Whenever she felt like coming he flicked his tongue against her piercing, sending shivers over her body without the much needed release. The little session in the morning hadn´t been a good example of what he was capable of and he obviously decided to rectify that, torturing her while she still had a steel grip around his dick, red and angry in her hand and definitely aching by now. He licked over her cunt, only teasing the entrance and Bra felt herself clench with the prospect of getting fucked. She wanted it, badly enough that she was willing to let go of him only to use his dick for a better purpose but of course he used that moment to suck on her clit hard enough to make her cum with almost a scream, her whole body shaking from the tension that was finally released. He let go of her, not wanting to suck her through a second orgasm and after a few seconds Bra had calmed down enough and let go of his dick which splattered a few drops of cum on her arm. She grinned, rubbing her belly against his chest.

"Yeah. That was good." He pushed her over on her back and got up to sit between her legs. His face was wet with her juices and it was icky but sexy at the same time. "You better deliver now."

"And if I don´t?"

She definitely felt _that_ slap. Her head flew to the side and a little bit of blood was pooling in her mouth. "You want another?" He was grinning, his dick still leaking on her belly. He shouldn´t be so casual and get on with it already! Bra stuck out her tongue and he hit her other cheek. She coughed, more blood was pooling in her mouth. She had bitten her tongue and it was burning. This would definitely leave a mark. The only thing she couldn´t do to her dad, she couldn´t even scratch him.

When the pain got bearable again, Vegeta had already pulled on a condom. He had waited for her to look up, just to plunge down to the hilt in one thrust. Bra gasped, holding on to the sheet. He immediately set a brutal pace, smacking hard enough against her to leave bruises. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to make him go a little slower but he just grabbed her wrists and held her in place while he pumped mercilessly into her.

It was painful, but it was also so so good and every little mark and bruise was just a promise for more of the best sex she had ever had. She snickered but a second later she only moaned and screamed.

A while later she lay snuggled against her dad while he slowly rubbed her back. Her face was puffy and definitely colourful, but it would go away until Monday. She wouldn't have minded, but she couldn´t go to work looking like someone had beat her up.

"I wish I could make you look like I actually made you feel anything when I hit you."

Vegeta kissed her head, softly. "You can always train, Bra. 's more useful than gymnastics."

She snorted and wrapped an arm around him. Well… it was quite perfect as it was anyway.

* * *

 **AN:** Gonna be honest here, I read so much Thorki fanfics in my hiatus that I needed to write some incest to get it out haha. I´m still not interested in writing fic for other fandoms (if it´s not DB I´d rather write my own stuff) but I can still enjoy the theme hehe.

Hope you had fun and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Warnings for this chapter: Threesome, double vaginal and a little bit of Vegeta/Goku oral. Have fun!

* * *

"Could you move your head a bit maybe?" After they fucked until the evening the previous day, they both decided that Sunday morning was too early to start again. Bra was quite raw, especially after she had let her dad fuck her ass one time. She wasn´t a big fan of it and the unwelcome tingling it had left reminded her exactly why. They decided in mutual agreement that they would spend the rest of the day in bed, and maybe later they would continue. But just now… Vegeta was lying on Bra´s thighs, reading a comic while she tried to work around him on painting her toenails. After he decidedly ignored her, she groaned and pulled her leg away from under his head, putting her foot on his face. He grunted and bit her toe, making her almost throw the bottle away.

"Hey, I´m making a mess asshole!"

He grinned but let go of her and when she looked up she almost had a heart attack.

"What the fuck how did you get in HERE?" She sat up straight, accidentally hitting Vegeta´s head with her knee. He groaned but didn´t seem too concerned about her outbreak.

"Sorry Bulma, I hadn´t felt your… ki…" Goku looked closer until he realized who exactly was sitting in Vegeta´s bed. Naked. Now that was embarrassing.

"I just thought… you… well, anyway, I´m sorry, I thought Vegeta was alone…"

"Well he´s not, you stupid bitch! Now piss off!" Bra quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it in an attempt to cover up a little. Her dad obviously wasn´t concerned about his nudity at all.

"I thought I told you I was busy this weekend, Kakarott." Finally Vegeta sat up, rubbing his temple where Bra had hit him. Drama queen.

"You did, but Gohan mentioned that he would be at some work thing with Bulma today and I guessed you were just training." He eyed Bra again, looking at him with her meanest stare and hoping Goku was ignoring her black and blue face. "And you were training with Bra?"

There was a moment of silence where everyone decidedly looked somewhere else until Vegeta had enough of it. "We fucked."

Goku squinted but didn´t react. He especially didn´t leave, which should´ve been the desired effect of her dad blurting something out that was no one´s business anyway. "Goku, what are you even doing here? I don´t think mum appreciates it when you appear in her bedroom when you want to spar!"

Now Goku was looking a little sheepish and started rubbing his head and that was all it needed to make it click. Bra stared furiously at her dad who didn´t look concerned in the slightest.

"Dad, you are the horniest old man in the fucking world! Does mum know that? I don´t believe it!" She would´ve stormed off if she hadn´t minded walking by Goku still naked.

"Bra, your mum knows that fucking only one person is kind of useless. I don´t ask who she´s screwing and she doesn´t ask me."

"I don´t think Bulma wants to know about _this_." Goku smiled at her, but it didn´t look nice.

"Who asked you anyway? If you live in a glasshouse…"

Vegeta shuffled a bit around, making them both look over to him. "Well, since you both are now informed why don´t you stay, Kakarott?"

Bra thought her eyes would pop out of her head and even Goku looked irritated. "Dad, what… what the hell? This is my weekend, could you maybe fuck your sideguy when I´m at work?"

"I am with Bra on that. It´s kind of…"

"Awful. Weird. Disgusting. Take your pick!" She threw a pillow at him, but Vegeta easily deflected it. "Of course not, but you both want the same dick, so…" He grinned, pointing at his crotch. She started hating him so bad.

"She looks like Bulma… and she behaves like her, too." Goku still looked irritated and Bra was only confused why he hadn´t teleported away already.

"Yeah, then leave. I don´t want you here. And dad, this is really low, did you plan that?"

"Nah, but if an opportunity arises one should use it. I don't know why you both make such a fuss. Considering all we´ve been doing I don´t see why enhancing the numbers is the big deal now."

Bra looked at Goku again, trying to find out if he bought the flimsy excuse. He frowned, but he also shrugged slightly. Shaking her head Bra sighed, defeated. This wasn´t what she had planned for her Sunday morning but if that´s what she would get…

"Fine. Ok. I´m not happy, this was supposed to be my lazy day off, but I guess you´re right."

"Won´t get another chance eh?" Goku grinned at her and she only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not on purpose, that´s for sure."

"Glad you made up your minds, now come and service your prince!" Goku threw an energy attack right in Vegeta´s face, making him fall down on the floor. Bra slowly looked at him and gave him an approving nod. _Now_ they were on the same page. When Vegeta got up again there was even a little bruise forming on his cheek. "You deserved that, Vegeta." Goku smirked and it was a weirdly fitting look on him. Maybe her dad´s sex with Goku hadn´t been all that different from the one with her.

"I´m gonna grab something to drink. Guess we´ll need a bit of hydration." Vegeta was unbearably smug, but it made Bra kind of curious. The moment she was alone with Goku she eyed him warily. She didn´t even know him that well, he was just that great guy everyone couldn´t shut up about but who barely showed up to any get togethers.

"And Chichi is cool with this?"

He looked at her, clearly uncomfortable. "She doesn´t know. I don´t think she would…"

"Most women don´t like it when they are cheated on." She huffed.

"It´s not like that!" he snapped at her. "I love Chichi, but it doesn´t help that I can barely touch her without fearing I might hurt her. That´s no fun for…"

"Banging her brains out? Maybe she wants to fuck someone else, too, and you are just too selfish and don´t even care."

He eyed her a while, clearly thinking about saying something rude. That was fine. She could handle that. "I don´t mind if she wants to, but it´s a tricky subject." He was quiet for a moment. What was her dad doing so long anyway? "Bra… are you enjoying this?"

She stopped with an open mouth, not sure what the hell he was insinuating now until she looked down on her legs and arms, covered in dark bruises. She closed her mouth, smiling thinly. "I´m into it. And you are definitely as well, they way you looked at dad when he got up a bit disheveled after you smacked him. Isn´t that why you are here? Being able to let go?"

Before he could answer the door finally opened and her dad came back with two water bottles. Maybe he had flown to North City for those… "Kakarott, you´re still dressed! What are you waiting for?" Bra guessed her dad was decidedly ignoring the tension in the room. His ego had probably swelled to unknown heights knowing that two people were fighting over his dick.

"He´s uncomfortable because I look like mum."

Goku snorted, he actually snorted! "You just look like her, like a bratty version of Bulma. No wonder your daddy likes to slap you."

She hadn´t known there was such a mean side to the golden boy, but she immediately raised her hand to punch it out of him anyway. She didn´t get far though when her dad immediately grabbed her arm. "Come on, Bra, don´t be silly."

She screamed, fed up with both of them, ascended and kicked Goku hard in the face. Hard enough to make him bleed and stumble a step back. She grinned maniacally, she had actually made _Goku_ bleed.

Vegeta had loosened the grip on her hand and there was a weird silence in the room, the only noise coming from the electric crackle of her bright aura.

"Since when… can you do that?" Her dad sounded uncertain. If anyone would ever pay attention…!

"I thought Pan is the only girl who can do that." Even Goku sounded awed. Bra rolled her eyes, annoyed that in their damn minds only one girl was allowed to become a super saiyan. Chauvinistic assholes! "Yeah, I can ascend, too. And if you get closer, Goku, I´ll gladly show you how good I am at it."

Goku actually leaned forward, fascinated, and a bit… blushed? Bra wasn´t so sure she wanted to hit him anymore. It was weirding her out. "Uhm…" She wanted to push him away, get some little distance from his weird stare, but he held her arm. And then he kissed her. She froze, it was so different from her dad, softer and harder at the same time, and he smelled strangely, too familiar somehow for her to like it, but he was Goten´s dad after all and then she tasted the blood and moaned into his mouth. Bra shuffled forward until she sat on his lap, still the pillow between them and sucked on his mouth to get it all out, the proof that she had hurt a god. She chuckled, but didn´t stop. This… this was good.

It hadn´t lasted long before she felt two different hands on her waist, pulling her away against another broad chest. Look who got jealous… she didn´t let go of Goku though. Her dad should know that if she had wanted to climb that tree she would´ve done so a long time ago, but if he wanted to be stupid she should get the most out of it.

"Power down."

She smirked, kissing Goku softly again. "Why?"

"Your hair is in the way." She stopped her movement instantly and let the energy drain out of her body. Her hair was in a messy bun, but it was still sticking out on all ends. She coughed, trying to get over the ruined mood.

"Do you want me to power up?" Goku looked at her through incredibly dark eyes, just the way her dad´s turned when he was completely at her mercy. He wrangled with his gi, trying to remove it without breaking eye contact. He only wanted to show off, but Bra hadn´t seen the god form often…

"Kakarott, that´s a waste of energy."

"Is that why you never show me?" She turned around and her dad actually pouted. "Oh come on, you wanted this." She kissed him, tenderly, just to tease him until she shrieked into his mouth when Goku´s naked chest pressed against her back and his huge, warm hands cupped her breasts. Her nipples were still tender, even if the little wounds had healed quickly as always.

She giggled against Vegeta´s mouth, slowly rubbing her back against the broad chest behind her. "How do you want it, dad?" She knew how she wanted it, but it had been his wish. She could be nice… sometimes.

"We could both fuck you." Vegeta grinned slyly, knowing exactly that Bra wouldn´t be too happy about his suggestion. It had to be some kind of revenge. The same moment Goku rubbed his impressive bulge against her butt while he smelled her neck, making a shiver run over her spine.

"I… I´m not sure that´s a good idea."

"Thought you like to get beat up a little." Now Goku was tuning in as well. She knew she could get out if she really wanted, but… this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get banged by two gods at once. Her butt was still sore, though…

"Aren´t you lose enough for two dicks in your cunt?" Vegeta said.

"Excuse me?" That was definitely not the alternative she had imagined. "Your dick isn´t _that_ big, you fucking… oh!" She almost squeaked when Goku´s hand found the piercing on her clit. This wasn´t helping, not at all…

"I know you don´t like anal, darling."

Oh, so smooth. "Don´t darling me, if you… ah… if you had a cunt you wouldn´t… suggest… stop!" Goku moved his hand away and she leaned back, breathing hard.

"You are definitely wet enough to fit."

She huffed, trying to calm her breathing. "I hate you both."

Vegeta looked up, past her. He grinned knowingly. "That´s a yes."

"I don´t know wh…aah!" Goku pushed her unceremoniously to the side to get rid of his pants while Vegeta had shuffled to the side of the bed to find the condoms. Well. In the end they mostly wanted their dicks touching, and why not in a soft envelope. She was just getting used. Sighing dramatically, Bra lay back, enjoying the brush of cool air on her already heated body. They better used her damn good to make up for the insult. After a few seconds she looked up, wondering why nothing was happening already. It was a sight that would be burned down on her brain forever. Two old men fumbling with a condom.

"What… are you doing?"

Goku stared at his dick in high concentration while Vegeta tried to get the little plastic on. "I´ve never rolled it onto someone else."

Bra frowned, hard. "Yeah, I figured, but why aren´t _you_ doing it yourself?"

Goku didn´t even look up. "Chichi uses something else, I don´t know how this works."

This… this was definitely insane. No one would believe her if she told them! It took a minute of high concentration until they both let go and stared at her happily. If they still had had their tails Bra was sure they would be wagging. Maybe they wanted a pat on the head now, she wasn´t sure.

"You should be proud of your daddy, Bra! This was hard!" Goku beamed at her, looking like he really couldn´t count to three.

"Please… please stop saying that. It´s not a good sex word." She waved her hand at him, fighting against the pictures of her in diapers and her dad looming over her, dick out and playing peek-a-boo. Ugh.

"Wha…?" Goku looked at Vegeta, confused and hoping to find some answers.

"Leave it. Don´t argue with her. You won´t win." Vegeta looked seriously and Goku looked seriously back, nodding as if he had heard a universal truth. They both deserved a punch to the dick so badly. But then the both grabbed one of her legs and pulled her over and she decided that divine punishment could wait a bit.

Goku got her up on his lap again, his definitely not tiny dick pressing against her belly. He was less hairy than her dad, but broader and harder and… _bigger_. She could get used to that.

"Are you ready?"

"Like… right now?" She turned her head, her dad already behind her, lifting her up a little and… slamming her down on Goku´s dick. She grabbed Goku´s shoulders hard enough to feel her nails digging through his skin, groaning painfully from the brutal intrusion.

"God, you fucker, what… argh!"

She didn´t move and they better didn´t move either!

"You like it rough, eh?"

"You better… stop talking, dad." He was so going to regret this. He got closer, squeezing her between both of them until she felt almost claustrophobic, Vegeta´s hard dick pressing against her butt cheek. Anal didn´t sound so bad right now. She almost whimpered when they both rocked her, slowly for a few seconds before someone´s hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her up higher, pushing her down faster. It wasn´t hurting, but it wasn´t feeling too good either. She had no idea how a second dick was supposed to fit in there.

"Are you crying?" Her dad was close to her face, his cheek rubbing against her ear.

"Not… yet."

They lifted her again, and then she felt it, the second dick nudging her entrance, already too sensitive.

"I saw some of your toys, I know you can take it."

Now she actually whimpered. She wasn´t afraid it would hurt, but she wasn´t into the thought of them getting off while she was too uncomfortable for it. Vegeta started pushing in, slowly, almost tenderly, but the stretch was actually burning.

"I… this isn´t… feeling good."

He didn´t let go though, pushing deeper. Goku was rubbing her thighs soothingly and she really wanted to shove her fist where the sun didn´t shine.

"Just a little…"

And he was right. A little extra push and she was seated to the hilt on her dad´s dick. Probably not on Goku´s but she couldn´t care about their dick envy right now.

"Feeling better?"

She tried to chuckle, but it didn´t make it. "Not really. Don´t move!" Goku stopped immediately, letting Bra lean her forehead against his shoulder were her fingers were still grabbing as hard as she could. She hoped it would hurt him. After a few seconds her dad changed his position a bit and Bra only groaned when it stretched her even further. It wouldn´t get better, so they might as well get it over with!

"You can… move… carefully."

Vegeta leaned forward again, his hands under her thighs and only moving her. She tried to focus, especially on the fact that she would never do this again. A few moments later Goku started as well, slowly. He tried to kiss her but she snarled and moved her head away. Goku didn´t seem to mind too much and kissed her dad instead. Well, he´d come over for that. When the kissing got more passionate their movements got more hectic either. Bra had the feeling something thick was trying to scramble her intestines and there was definitely no orgasm in sight, but by the way the panting grew more and more breathless around her at least the guy´s felt great. And then her dad pushed her forward, making her stumble together with Goku backwards to give him more leverage and he used it. He used it _well_. Grabbing her on the shoulder and the hip he pounded into her in a brutal rhythm, the vibrations running up her spine and right into her brain. When he came, he actually took hold of her hair, pushing her head backwards painfully. She was flexible, but not in that area!

When he let go and finally pulled out, she collapsed on Goku, her eyes wet from the exertion.

"You wanna ride?" Goku seemed eager but she didn´t care. She shrugged and he carefully lifted her up and laid her on her back. He pulled out, which surprised her since she didn´t think he had come yet.

Her dad actually looked slightly concerned when he saw her face but she couldn´t give him a proper piece of her mind because Goku had moved down and was licking her clit with an enthusiasm that she hadn´t expected at all _._ She gasped, winding on the bed, trying to get her sensitive clit away from him, but it also felt so good and… Vegeta pulled her on his lap, stroking her hair back from her face. She grunted, grabbing Goku´s hair in return and pulling hard enough to feel some strands getting loose. When she came, her whole body convulsed, grabbing Goku´s shoulders as hard as she could while she shot up. It wasn´t feeling good, it was violent and intense and she definitely screamed before she flopped back, exhausted.

It took a while before she opened her eyes again, only to see her dad sucking Goku off. She smiled when she saw that he actually sucked down the whole damn monster. This… was a sight she had never imagined she would see. And he even swallowed. Absentmindedly, Bra noticed that one of her fingernails had broken off during the whole ordeal, right when Goku pulled it out of his shoulder while he tried to catch his breath.

Hm. Her nails were harder than she had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, some plot in this chapter, but nonetheless warning for two rather short sex scenes, one femslash (guess who) and one with some pegging. Enjoy!

* * *

Two days later Bra was still tender and was uncomfortable sitting for too long. That part was fine but she was still annoyed by both of them how it had taken a really long time before they had cared to notice that Bra wasn´t all that into it. Considering that she liked her dad better, she decided that her revenge should focus on Goku. And what better way was there then to inform his wife about his infidelity… Of course she couldn´t simply tell her, they weren´t close and it had been a long time ago since Chichi had been babysitter for her and Pan. Instead, she went the smart route. All she had to do was tell her sister-in-law about the unbelievable thing Vegeta had told Bra, how Goku was maybe not that faithful and her sister-in-law wouldn´t even think twice if it sounded fishy because she was way too trustworthy. She would tell Trunks then, Bra was sure of it, this was gossip too good to be true and Trunks would inevitably tell his best friend Goten who he told everything, especially if he felt the need to protect him from future pain by telling him the bad news right away.

And Goten… well, Goten would want to keep it to himself, he loved his mum too much to hurt her with the truth, but he was also the worst liar when it came to lie to his mum and Bra was so glad she knew them all so well because Goten would tell her, maybe with tears in his eyes and knowing Chichi she would give Goku hell. No one would suspect Bra, she would get the whole fiasco second hand from her brother and it would be the sweetest thing that had ever happened.

What she hadn´t expected in her great plan was her doorbell ringing at five in the morning and when she opened it, sleepy and a little confused who the hell it would be, was seeing Chichi standing there. Fuming.

"Hey Chichi. Haven´t seen you in… long."

Bra stepped aside to let her in. She wasn´t sure what it was about, clearly Chichi couldn´t know about Bra starting a little rumor.

"What made you think my husband cheats on me?" Chichi crossed her arms and stared Bra down and unfortunately it was still as effective as it had been years ago.

"I… can I get a coffee?"

Chichi nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She waited until Bra had grabbed a cup and placed it in her coffee machine, but the silence was starting to get too thick to breathe.

"How… how did you know?" She looked up, carefully. It was the truth, of course, but Bra could hardly tell how she got to know it.

"Goten is a horrible liar and told me the whole cascade of information."

Bra nodded, slowly. The machine beeped and she took a small sip right away, too hot and too black but she couldn't care. "It´s not a rumor, Chichi. I accidentally stumbled in on them. I mean… dad and…"

Chichi groaned and closed her eyes. "Of _course_ it had to be Vegeta of all people! Was your mum there as well?"

Bra coughed, spilling some of the coffee on the floor. "No! No, mum wasn´t there. She wasn´t home either. It was just them, two. Not more."

Chichi frowned, irritated. "Ah." After a second, she inhaled, deeply. Now the screaming would start. "You know, Bra, I´m not mad at you, I´m just so mad at Goku for going to someone else and leaving me with no options at all! He can fuck his buddy and all I get is some lousy sex once a month! And he doesn´t even try, every time I have to be on top and I just can´t do this anymore!" She slammed her fist down on the counter, leaving a sizeable crack. Bra swallowed dryly. It had been granite.

"Ok. It´s just… it´s five in the morning."

"Not on Mount Paozu."

So that was it. Resigned, Bra eyed the miserable coffee in her hand. "Do you want a coffee, Chichi?"

"Tea is fine." And with that she stalked over to Bra´s couch while Bra only took a very deep breath. She had brought it on herself somehow. She could only do the best with the situation and help Chichi. She obviously didn´t have anyone to talk to about her sub-par sex life. Bra only wished the choice hadn't fallen on her. At least she had let her cigarettes lie in the kitchen and lit one while she looked through her cupboard for a teapot.

* * *

Goku wasn´t sure what had caused Chichi´s weird wish, but he definitely knew that he didn´t want to do it. They were standing in Vegeta´s living room, and Chichi and Vegeta were staring at each other, ready to jump and fight it out. Some other time it would´ve been hot, seeing Chichi all flushed and angry, but not… today.

"Are you out of your mind, woman?"

Chichi laughed, a short and violent laugh. "Why, you don´t mind having sex with him behind my back, what is so bad about me watching?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I´m not here for your amusement. If you want to humiliate him…"

Chichi got a step closer and Goku tried to decide if he should stop her before it ended in tears. But she just stared Vegeta down menacingly. She was good at that.

"I don´t. I think it´s a small price to pay for all the deceit, asshole."

Vegeta suddenly turned around and glared at Goku. "You are incapable of keeping your mouth shut, are you?"

Before Goku could defend himself, Chichi stepped in. "He didn´t give you away. I know it from your daughter, who had the misfortune of walking in on you."

Goku frowned, having quite a different memory of the events. Why on Earth would she go to Chichi and say that anyway?

Vegeta snorted and raised his eyebrows. "Well, don´t know what she got on her mind, but she sure can handle whatever she saw."

"The poor girl shouldn´t have seen her father having sex! And especially with someone who he shouldn´t have sex with in the first place!" Chichi´s eyes widened in anger and she leaned even closer. Goku tensed, sensing that he would have to step in soon after all.

"Poor girl? Did she give you the idea for this?" Vegeta laughed, his especially mean laugh, when Chichi didn´t respond and only pressed her lips together. "I don't think it has anything to do with _walking in_ on us. More like she was mad I had sex with Kakarott without her knowing when she thought she was the only other person getting this dick except for her mother."

Chichi grimaced in disgust, and after a second looked over at Goku. "Did you know that?"

Goku decided that he could only say the wrong thing so he said nothing at all.

"You mean when he fucked her as well? Guess he was aware what he was doing. Right, Kakarott?"

So much to that. Goku cleared his throat and wondered if he couldn´t use instant transmission to planet Namek maybe. That was probably far enough away for a decent headstart. "She´s definitely mad at me for some reason. Don´t know why. Shouldn´t have done it."

"So you did?" Chichi´s voice was awfully shrill. Goku nodded and after a few seconds of staring at him Chichi excused herself. She would come back for her ride home, at least something, which left him some time for something else…

"Vegeta… do you have some need to be the biggest asshole there is?" Goku rarely felt angry, especially outside of a fight, but Vegeta managed to bring it out easily.

"Why? Your wife was trash talked by Bra, I don´t see what I did wrong." He grinned and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You don´t? How about not telling my wife that I slept with your daughter and you at the same time? That was one of those things that we could´ve kept between us!"

He snorted and looked away. "Couldn´t listen to her talking about Bra as if she was the victim of everyone."

"I don´t care about your bad parenting! I care about my wife wanting to talk to me after this is over!"

Now Vegeta´s anger was triggered. He puffed up like a rooster, even his hair was standing a little taller. "Then you shouldn´t have done it in the first place!"

He was right. Of course he was. But it was also so easy to shove all the blame away. "Yeah, and you shouldn´t have made it worse."

Goku turned around and started walking in the direction he felt his wife´s ki. Right now, he was sick of Vegeta´s face.

* * *

Bra eyed her phone suspiciously when it started ringing. It was the landline from her parent´s, and if that wasn´t weird enough it was the middle of the day. They knew she was at work. That meant… something bad must have happened.

"What´s wrong?"

"Bra?"

Bra stopped for a moment. That… wasn't her mum. "Who is there?"

"It´s Chichi. Hadn´t intended to call you, but I tried to follow up on your suggestion and your father… he said he sleeps with you. Is that true?"

Bra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shouldn´t have played with fire. But it had been too much fun, plotting with Chichi and she hadn´t been able to stop. She opened her eyes again. "Yes. It is."

There was a pause that felt like an eternity. "But why?"

Bra smiled. Good question. "He´s not forcing me. I swear, I want it just as much. It was… I complained about the boring sex I had, some day, didn't think much of it, and dad asked if I wanted to try with him. I was kind of freaked out about it, at first, but he was completely nonchalant and only wanted to know what the deal was, there weren´t many saiyans around anymore and it was the easiest solution. I… I was maybe a bit impulsive but I thought fuck it, why not and he was right. It was fun."

"Aha."

"Better than what I´ve had before. And I swear Chichi I´m not in love or some bullshit, it´s just sex."

"Okay."

"And I know it´s weird, somehow, and he shouldn´t have told you. He can be such an asshole!"

"That is true."

There was some noise in the background and Chichi only blurted "I´ve got to go!" and hung up. Bra didn´t much like working afterwards. If she was honest… it had been rather fun hanging out with Chichi. And it was her own fault for ruining it.

* * *

Five thirty in the morning. Bra knew exactly who had gotten her out of bed again without opening the door first.

"Chichi, it´s so early for fuck´s sake…"

Chichi pushed past her, a big grin on her face. That again was somewhat… weird. Bra hadn´t heard from her for a few days and hadn´t bothered texting her, since there was nothing more she could´ve said to de-escalate the situation, but she hadn´t expected this. "What´s wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Everything couldn´t be better." Her grin was contagious and Bra even managed a weak smile when Chichi grabbed her and pulled her over to the couch. "I talked with Goku. A lot. And we had sex. So much."

"Guess it was… good?"

"Oh yes!" Chichi beamed, almost illuminating Bra´s living room.

"So you´re not mad at me anymore?"

Chichi huffed, punching Bra lightly in the shoulder. "I was worried, not mad. Maybe a bit mad after I heard you slept with Goku, but that was why you even started the whole rumor, so I guess it was good for something after all."

"Won´t fuck him again, don´t worry." Bra grimaced when she thought back to it.

"Vegeta must be good for something if you think he´s better than Goku."

"Chichi, I really don't want to have this conversation. Ever." And where were her cigarettes when she desperately needed one. "So you came here to tell me you got a good lay?"

Chichi managed to grin even wider. That was impressive. "No! See, this whole thing opened a new perspective and Goku finally told me that he was more than ok with me trying out on my own. With other people."

Bra frowned. This got even weirder, if that was possible. "So…?"

"Wanted to tell you. You´re the only one I can talk to about it and I haven´t dated in my life, so I need help. I´d like to try it with a woman, not a man. I don´t think I`m comfortable with that."

Bra nodded, slowly. She wanted to be at work in three hours. She had no idea how she was supposed to focus at anything there.

"'kay. If that´s what you want, we´ll get you some."

Chich was giddy and happy and if Bra was honest, rather cute. She was so going to land in hell.

* * *

"Oh… this is… oh my god!" Bra heard a crack and hoped it wasn´t her bedframe. But even if… she grabbed Chichi´s thighs tighter, getting Chichi´s dripping pussy as close as possible to her mouth. Bra had intended to find a cute older lady for Chichi. Or maybe someone young who wanted to experiment. A human, in any case. Not her. But…

"Don´t stop! Don´t stop, don´t, don´t…"

Shivers ran over her body when she came, and Bra held her steady until she was groaning from the oversensitivity of her clit. She was weak and awful and she hadn´t been able to resist. And if she was honest… she didn´t feel particularly bad about it.

Chichi dropped down next to her, still panting. She _was_ old, sure, and quite different from her dad or Goku it was visible. But Bra didn´t mind. Somehow, it made it only more exciting.

"Did you like it?" It was an awful question and Chichi confirmed that with an exasperated look.

"What do you think, you dumb brat?"

Bra rolled over, grinning, her mouth completely smeared with Chichi´s juices. "I think you owe me one."

* * *

"You like that?" Bulma was pounding into him as hard as she could, which was unfortunately not very hard. Vegeta still liked it, especially the fact that he would willingly submit to someone. Bulma hit the right spot and he buried his head in the pillow, waiting for his orgasm to come.

A few moments later, Bulma pulled out and lay down next to him, fiddling with the strap-on. He would return the favor, but not just… yet.

"What´s wrong, darling? You're awfully quiet today." Bulma raised her eyebrows after she snuggled next to him. She was so soft and fragile. "Did you have a fight with Goku? Or with Bra?"

Vegeta´s head shot up, staring into Bulma´s calm face. "What?"

"Oh come on, you all think you´re so sneaky but you don´t even know what it means to be quiet. I´m not blind either. Even if I´m only human."

Now this was what Kakarott had felt like. No wonder he had been so angry when he had visited with his wife. A shiver ran over his body. If Bulma hated him now… but if she had known…

"Why didn´t you say something?"

Bulma shrugged. "Guess you wanted someone to pound you a bit harder than me."

"And… Bra?"

"Yeah, that… I was very irritated when I realized what was going on, but nothing has changed between all of us except that my little girl is way more relaxed than before, so I figured I didn´t need to call Beerus to kill your sorry ass. It was a close call, though."

"It´s just sex. When I was still in space…"

Bulma waved her hand. "Yeah, I don´t want to hear it. I´m open enough to accept it."

Vegeta closed his mouth. She was right. Humans weren´t normally like that, he had learned that during his time on Earth. But… "Bulma. You´re the only one allowed to fuck me."

She grinned and turned around, facing him. "Really? That…" She stroked his cheek lightly. "Is rather cute."

And for once, he didn´t mind being called that.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Another threesome, more oral and fisting.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"Have you been a bad girl?" Chichi purred, while she traced Bra´s chin with softly with her fingers.

"Yes."

"Then get on your knees without all that." Chichi gestured at Bra´s shoulders and Bra immediately got out of her blouse and on her knees. She fumbled with her bra clasp and when she got it off, Chichi grinned thinly.

"Oh, new ones."

Bra obediently looked up at Chichi, her nipples perked by the temperature and… the little piercings shaped like locks she had just bought the previous day. They were gold with a little diamond. It had been a treat. "Do you like it, Chichi?"

Chichi stepped up to her and grabbed her roughly by the hair. "Hm, not bad. But what are we going to do with you today?"

Bra gasped when Chichi grabbed her harder, pulling a few hairs loose from her head. She was getting wet immediately. "We?"

"You made quite a mess Bra."

Bra knew that voice and tried to turn around, but Chichi was holding her head steady. She could get out of it, but… "What are you doing here, Goku?"

"It was my idea. You deserve it." Chichi eyed Bra, waiting for her approval. When she nodded, she let go of Bra´s hair and took a step back.

"We could fuck you both…" Chichi mused, looking at her bag that contained her strap-on without a doubt.

"Not again, please!" Bra had blurted it out with a groan before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened when she looked at Chichi sheepishly who only gave her husband a very long, pointed look. "Oops."

A second later, Gok grabbed her from behind and pulled her on her feet, smelling her neck. It was tickling her, but being pressed against that broad chest again… it wasn´t without its appeal.

"How good are you at blowjobs?"

"Not that good, I´m afraid." She still wasn´t sure how her dad had deepthroated Goku. Maybe he was able to unhinge his jaw like a snake…

"Well, guess we´ll find out." Chichi was fumbling on Bra´s trousers and got them off quickly, pulling her panties down with them. When she got up again, she leaned forward, kissing Bra sweetly while at the same time fumbling behind Bra´s back. There was rustling, and the familiar feel of a hairy chest on her back. Bra tried to free her mouth and move away from both of them, getting her wits together, but they didn´t let her. They were way too eager for two old people!

A moment later she was pushed on her back, while Goku grabbed her legs and bent her in half. Chichi crawled in between them, her fingers running over the outer sides of Bra´s pussy lips. She shivered, her hands trying to find something to hold on to when Goku nudged her in the cheek with his dick.

"Come on, you can at least try."

"Ugh, it´s too big. I will bite you." It wasn´t even a threat. She was pretty sure that it would happen. Chichi decided to use that moment to push two fingers inside Bra´s pussy, while her thumb rubbed over Bra´s clit, slowly. Very slowly. With a groan, Bra grabbed Goku´s dick and pulled him closer. He almost lost balance when he hissed and stumbled forward, leaning to heavy on her legs. This… was better. She pulled a bit more, until his balls were in her face and started sucking on them instead. Even those were bigger…

She gasped when Chichi got another finger inside, working her quickly and vigorously. It wasn´t enough to make her climax but it was still… distracting.

"Can you… let go?"

Goku panted heavily on top of her, but her grip on his dick only got tighter. He wished! She moved up, licking the underside of his balls just short of his backside and considering the shivers that were running through his thighs he wasn´t all that unhappy about it.

"Bra, don´t be a brat." Chichi sounded like she scolded a schoolchild, but at the same time she pushed all five fingers inside, down to the knuckles and Bra hissed, letting go of Goku involuntarily. Bra tried to push Chichi away, but she didn´t get a proper hold. "What are you doing? Get your hand out!"

"Are you sure?" Chichi pushed further, almost beyond the knuckles, just a bit more, the stretch almost too painful and with a final shove, the whole hand was in. Bra screamed, more of surprise than of pain and Goku used the moment to get his dick inside her mouth. It _was_ too big, too much on both sides and he barely had the tip in! Chichi started slowly to move while Bra tried her best to keep Goku from moving at all. He didn´t let go though and she tried to lick his tip as good as she could. Slowly, Chichi was speeding up and for the second time in a way too short time span Bra had the feeling something was scrambling her guts! She was writhing on the sheets, not able to move much when finally Goku let go of her. He pressed her legs down next to her head and kneeled over her, making her wonder if he expected her to rim him. Instead, Chichi leaned forward and finished what Bra had started, not stopping to fist fuck her though.

Bra was convinced no one had a jaw anymore. Chichi stopped though before Goku came and actually pulled out of Bra, only for them to flip her over. Chichi lifted her dress, all naked underneath and smiled thinly. "Guess you´re loose enough now."

"Oh come on…" That was all she got out before Chichi grabbed Bra´s hair again and pushed her down while she felt to huge hands on her butt, ready to plunge in. She screamed when Goku entered, but it didn´t hurt. At least that was true.

* * *

The bed was wet and sticky, but Bra didn´t care. She lay on her side, sweat and cum and god knows what sticking to her and she was so exhausted… She didn´t remember the last time she had felt like that. Her pussy was tender and pulsing and it was no wonder. On the other side, Chichi snuggled to Goku, both content with their work. Fucking assholes. Bra smiled, and closed her eyes.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **AN:** Well, and it´s done for the second time! I had originally planned to write a short follow up story with Goku and Chichi teaming up on Bra, but since I rewrote it anyway, here you go. And since there´s always someone being mad at me for not being able to read or comprehend… don´t do incest in real life. Even if your dad is an alien prince.

With that I hope you all had fun and see you next time!


End file.
